farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Revenging Angel
Category:EpisodesCategory:Season 3Category:Season 3 Episodes Synopsis D'Argo and Crichton are in D'Argo's new ship since D'Argo has roughly figured out how to use it. Something fails and D'Argo blames Crichton for touching something that broke it. He says that he has nothing; the ship is all he has. Crichton protests his innocence but to no avail, as D'Argo pushes him against a pile of crates, which fall on Crichton knocking him unconscious. The ship's shields fluctuate and a beam heads for D'Argo... Jool is tending to Crichton, who is in a coma. The ship is interfering with Moya's systems; D'Argo thinks that Crichton's interference triggered a security self-destruct sequence and he doesn't know if he can fix it. Moya's hangar doors won't open, so they can't escape and Chiana has a go at D'Argo for "trying to kill" Crichton. In a temper, D'Argo throws his Qualta Blade to the bottom of Pilot's chamber. Pilot tells them to reactivate the DRDs so that they can rewire Moya. Chiana goes to work and sends Jool, who is tending to Crichton, to help D'Argo. Inside Crichton's mind, Harvey shows up asking Crichton his reasons to live. He asks for the Letterman list, which Crichton says is: Earth, dad, pizza, sex, cold beer, fast cars, sex, Aeryn, love. Scorpius says that none of that will help, but revenge will. He mentions Aeryn's love for the other Crichton, saying that revenge is the strongest emotion – he has to even the score with D'Argo. He tells Crichton that he can't get rid of him – his mind's not strong enough. Crichton takes that as a challenge and turns Harvey into a cartoon – it's Looney Toons! Harvey turns himself back and talks about revenge some more. Crichton refuses to go that way, and turns him back into a cartoon, asking if he really wants revenge. When Harvey says yes, Crichton drops a 10,000 ton weight on his head! Jool joins D'Argo in the hangar and D'Argo says that this is the first time that he's had problems with the ship since he's been out alone four times, so it's Crichton's fault. In his mind, Pilot tells Crichton to rise above D'Argo's behavior, saying that he and Moya find it advantageous to avoid confrontation. By running the pursuer will eventually tire. D'Argo comes along and the chase is on... Crichton gets in his module and takes off. Into toon land we go, as D'Argo chases Crichton with a rocket pack on his back. A number of scenes ensue with D'Argo chasing Crichton, much like Wile E. Coyote chases Road Runner. Eventually, as Crichton brags to Harvey that Pilot was right, his module is caught in a web, and spider-D'Argo gets him. "Real" Harvey tries again to convince Crichton that revenge is the way to go. Pilot tells Jool that the ship will explode in just under an arn and tells her that they can take food and supplies to a pressure hatchway, where they can survive for a few days if he jettisons it. Jool gets upset at the thought of leaving him. Chiana goes to D'Argo, who says he doesn't like to lose. She asks then why did he lose her and he hurls some Luxan verbiage that his grandfather used to say at her. The ship responds to it and brings up some words and speaks in Ancient Luxan. D'Argo gets Pilot to provide some temporary translator microbes via a DRD. Jool and Chiana are moving Crichton and Jool can't believe that D'Argo doesn't know his ancient tongue. She lets slip that she was in his ship, so it's her fault. A shouting match ensues, until D'Argo interrupts. Crichton is now on the floor because the girls dropped him during their argument. Chiana then tells Jool never to tell D'Argo. In his mind, Crichton asks Jool what he should do and she says that he can reason with D'Argo. Jool joins D'Argo on the ship, and tells him that it may have been her, but D'Argo knows already because he found some of her hair in the control. D'Argo is mad and asks what she was doing in here. She says that she knows she can be difficult and that no one wants to spend time with her, but he is someone she likes and since his problems with Chiana and his son, he spends a lot of time alone in here. She thought that if she learned a little about it they might have something to talk about. D'Argo thanks her for making the effort. Crichton walks past a room, where a cartoon Aeryn is standing. She's not happy that her clothes are gone, so Crichton erases and redraws her, but with a revealing dress. She changes through different styles, ending in her usual outfit. She asks what he will do about D'Argo, who appears round the corner and chases Crichton, prompting a shout "Run Forrest! Run!" The cartoon D'Argo again tries to catch Crichton and refuses to talk when Crichton asks. Eventually D'Argo catches him, so Jool was wrong. Harvey, in a nurse's outfit, revives Crichton, again saying that revenge is needed. The DRDs are ready with limited microbes for Ancient Luxan. The ship repeats how to stop the self-destruct sequence – using one of three ancient artifacts: ancient freedom text, an Orican's prayer amulet, or a Qualta Blade... This means that the three have to begin searching the bottom of Pilot's chamber for the blade. In his mind, Crichton asks Chiana what to do. Jool is searching through sludge at the bottom level, when Chiana tells her to watch out for falling metal. Moments later, metal falls, just missing her, apparently dropped accidentally by D'Argo. Chiana suggests to Crichton that he outsmart D'Argo, so Crichton blows the cartoon D'Argo up. Jool asks what else is down there; Pilot says some parasites and their droppings that help seal microscopic cracks – she's walking through it and saying this makes her scream. Again, the cartoon Crichton outsmarts D'Argo, but in the end Crichton tries to go through a wormhole that D'Argo painted on rock and his ship is destroyed. The "real" D'Argo arises from the flames and tells Crichton that he can't hide behind cartoons forever... Harvey gives a eulogy for Crichton by his gravestone, as Crichton's death is his too. Crichton appears and says that he loves Aeryn and that that should be enough. Harvey says it won't get the job done, that Crichton should get D'Argo, if only in his own mind. Crichton doesn't want to, but Harvey says that he can take him. The "real" D'Argo tries to get Crichton, who's in a swivel chair, but when he turns him around, Crichton drops him down a trapdoor. Jool falls over in the sludge and stumbles across the Qualta Blade. D'Argo and Chiana run to the ship and D'Argo slots it in, stopping the self-destruct. In Crichton's mind, D'Argo again goes after him, but in the chair is an exploding stuffed patchwork. Crichton has achieved his revenge and Harvey wants thanks for saving his life. Crichton tells Harvey that he was wrong - for him, revenge is not the answer. He tells Harvey never to distract him from what he feels – he loves Aeryn... and in the real world Crichton is back to life. In the ship, D'Argo is forced to identify himself and the ship hands over its controls. As he and Chiana celebrate, Crichton appears in the doorway, says hi, and falls over. Jool can't get the grunge off her arms and Pilot thanks her for her "sacrifice" to find the blade. Chiana tells her not to frell with everything and Jool says that she and D'Argo have sorted it – she gets the first rode on his ship. Crichton is spacewalking outside Moya and D'Argo is on command, asking Crichton to listen. He says that sorry doesn't cut it, he has so much rage and sometimes he doesn't know how to control it. Crichton says that he needs to learn now that he has the "baby" ship. D'Argo says that Luxan code says aggression against an ally entitles retribution. Crichton tells D'Argo to look at him and says that there's nothing that would ever make him take revenge on him. They touch hands (with the window in between) and D'Argo thanks him. He asks Crichton what went through his mind, what he saw when he was dead. Crichton tells him that it would be impossible to explain to him as he turns to glimpse one last view of his animated world. Trivia Quotes * :Chiana: Hey, Princess - :Jool: We're gonna die, aren't we? :Chiana: Eventually. You got the mivonks to push the date back? * :John: You're very wise. :Pilot: I don't get out much, so I read. * :John: God, I love science fiction! * :D'Argo: I am not ancient Luxan. I do not speak ancient Luxan, and I do not read ancient Luxan, because I am not ancient Luxan! * :John: I, uh... I miss you. :Toon-Aeryn: Obviously. Where are my clothes? :John: On Talyn. You and that other guy, the other me, you're not, uh... :Toon-Aeryn: Hmm, don't do it to yourself, John. * :Cleopatra Toon-Aeryn: Romeo, Romeo, wherefor art thou Romeo? :John: Honey, that's the wrong Shakespeare. * :John: Can you do that Sharon Stone thing? Basic Instinct?" :Nancy Reagan Toon-Aeryn: Johnny, just say - :John: No! * :John: Well, this little spaceman's goin' home. Lock up the women and hide the fried chicken! * :Harvey: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to pay our final respects and to say farewell to our dear friend, Commander John Crichton, a schmuck. Mule-headed, reckless, and probably brain-dead before I met him. * :Jool: This stuff will not come off. :Chiana: Lucky for you it doesn't smell. :Jool: It smells terrible. :Chiana: Right. I mean, lucky for me, we don't share quarters. * :D'Argo: When you were dead... did you know you were dead? I mean, no... what went through your mind? What did you see? :John: Buddy... that would be impossible for me to explain to you. Source Farscape World Synopsis by Dani Moure